


The Furutas

by Bokukkokhmer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Children, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Forensics, Half-Human, Kitsune, Long Hair, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mukbanger, Murder, Older Man/Younger Woman, Open Marriage, Police, Police Procedural, Scent Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, stay at home dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokukkokhmer/pseuds/Bokukkokhmer
Summary: Chloe and Yuto Furuta. Just your garden variety young married couple. Chloe works forensics for the police while Yuto sits in front of a camera and gets paid to eat. There is just one catch. Yuto craves human flesh thanks to his mother, and if he doesn't get any it causes a big mess. So Chloe goes out hunting for Yuto's meals, and the best ones are criminals





	1. New Years

January 1, 2017. Another year another murder. It was perfect way to start to a new year for Chloe and Yuto Furuta.

 

Chloe ties her dark brown hair up on these occasions. Along with wearing dark colors, and finding secluded areas to do such a thing. This certainly wasn't her first rodeo, and if it was her husband would be dead, and she would be locked away. She hauls the body into her pickup truck, and drives home. Humming along to Babymetal as she does.

 

Yuto can smell it.

 

He could smell his wife.

 

His beautiful wife. Her natural perfume. Her lovely estrogen, and the hormones that hinted ovulation. Her sweet milk. He could also smell the thing that she brought for tonight. The lowlife that harmed children.

 

Yuto can smell that she was at the door. He runs and flings open the door before she got a chance to do it herself. "Hi honey." he kisses his wife, and takes the bagged body. Chloe asked about any new years mochi that was leftovers from last night. "It should be on the kitchen table." Yuto informs his wife.

 

Chloe waltzes to the table and picks up a piece of the freshly made delicacy. It was still a little soft, so she uses some force to create a divot. She pours a few dots of soy sauce into the spot and eats it.

 

"Look, it's mama." Chloe turns and sees their son.

 

"Honey, what is Ajax doing still up?"

 

"He woke up when he heard you at the door." Yuto says defensively. Chloe takes their son, a little five-month-old, and he instantly rests his head against her chest. She plants a kiss on his head, and begins to put him to sleep.

 

Yuto watches his wife as he cooks his meal. A simple steak with some ponzu would do for tonight. He stuffs the rest of the body parts into a freezer which he promptly locked. Yuto sits with his meal. Ponzu steak cooked rare, and white rice. He digs in.

 

"Ajax down. I repeat. Ajax down." Chloe whispers playfully, while tiptoeing over to her husband to join him. She watches as he eats "I'm starting to see the appeal you have on viewers when you eat." she props her chin on her palm, the weight of her head causes her elbow to be pressed against the table "How is he, is he delicious?" Chloe asks.

 

"He'll do for now." Yuto says before taking a giant bite "I'm glad he's not the typical gross fat one, they taste terrible." he grimaces at the memory of eating an overweight, greasy child molestor. He finishes his food and smells something. It wasn't Ajax, he was in his cradle. It wasn't him. He looks at Chloe. "Is that you?" Yuto asks his wife when realizes what the scent was. A mating scent.

 

Chloe slowly gets up. She suddenly sprints to the bedroom door. "Last one there is a bottom!" Yuto gets up, leaving his dirty dishes for tomorrow, and chases after his wife in heat.


	2. You can join

It would have been a great day of just being home, but Chloe's phone vibrated from a phone call. She answers, and is told that she's needed at a local high school.

 

Murder.

 

She gripes and groans after she hangs up the phone. "Sorry honey." she tells Yuto, he assures her it's fine. Chloe stands and gets dressed, her husband's eyes following her hands.

 

She kisses her husband and son goodbye before leaving. Yuto rolls out of bed to check on the child. "Well Ajax, looks like it's just you and me today." he rubs his son's soft round cheek "You wanna help daddy film his eating show?" young Ajax twitches in his sleep "I'll take that as a yes." Yuto grins before sneaking off to the kitchen to cook a meal for his eating show.

 

"Marie-Christine Plaskett. Age sweet sixteen, five feet and six inches, brown hair like the perfect piece of toast, fair skinned, and light brown eyes as if they were lightly colored in with colored pencils." Chloe notes of the cadaver "Glasgow smile ruined your lovely face my dear, but your cause of death is strangulation based on the blemishes on your neck." she says to the cadaver as if it was alive and listening to her every word. She wasn't her husband, so it wouldn't be possible, but one could hope. She just sighs and covers the body.

 

"Could you stop with the necrophilia shit." the sergeant barks.

 

"I'm not having sex with the dead body, I'm merely talking to it." Chloe says coolly.

 

"Whatever, just shut up and do your job freak." the sergeant stomps off.

 

"I'm not the one making assumptions about someone else's sex life while in a work setting." Chloe mutters to herself, before signaling to the paramedics to take body. She properly removes and disposes of her gloves. She watches her co-workers as she reties her bun away from the crime scene. _I want to get rid of this_ she thinks as she secures the bun, she pulls out a mint tin from her left pocket, Chloe opens it and takes the bobby pins out to secure her long fringe. _Well better get going, I got a body to dissect_ she thought as she walked to her car.

 

Chloe hits record. She repeats her information from earlier "There is some skin under her nails, meaning she put up a fight." this information sent chills down her spine and was a reminder to be careful when she hunted "Like previous victims she was strangled with rope after being dosed with ketamine. Marie-Christine was strangled until her trachea snapped." she hears a knock and she stops recording.

 

She checks and sees Yuto with Ajax strapped to his back. Chloe steps out of the lab. " _Momo look, it's Mama._ " Yuto says in his Native Japanese, referring to their child with his Japanese name. "What are you doing here?" Ajax responds for his father, letting out a wet, trilling sound. Chloe turns to her son. She puts on a cute, cartoonish act, to which Ajax squealed and babbled. "What he said." Yuto says before smiling and holding up a medium-sized container wrapped with a pretty cloth. "I made you lunch. It's rice, and Buddha's delight. I even deep-fried some crickets so you have a snack."

 

She kisses her husband. "Thank you." Yuto says he has to go film, so he was Chloe goodbye and leaves while Ajax looks back. Chloe waves to her son, and he instantly begins crying. Yuto springs into action. He takes his son and cuddles him, letting the baby lay his head on his chest. Yuto comforts his son as they both exit.

 

Chloe chuckles. "What the hell was all that noise?" Sergeant demanded to know, she explains that her husband was here with their son to drop off some lunch.

 

"Husband?" Sergeant says questionably as if in disbelief that someone like Chloe would be married.

 

"Yes. The six-six Japanese guy that was here with straight long black hair in a princess-cut, wearing red pleated pants, body suit and geta sandals is my husband. I chose to marry that guy." Chloe says matter-of-factly.

 

"Is he the same guy that gave you that?" Sergeant points at something. Chloe had a feeling that she already knew what it was judging from her superior's smug look.

 

"Yes. He's really passionate in bed. I was wheelchair-bound once after we first made love because I wasn't used to his size and passion." Chloe is casual when she shares this information to test the Sergeant. There was truth to this. She had to use a wheelchair twice, once when they fucked for the first time, and another when pregnant with their firstborn as something about carrying Ajax in the womb stripped Chloe of her ability to walk.

 

"If you're curious about what that's like you can join. Since, you know, you're so curious about my sex life." Chloe says sarcastically.

 

"Get back to work." Sergeant grunts, shoving Chloe out of the way.


End file.
